


Descent

by Sumi



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into those 30+ days Hannah Washington spent trapped in the mine as told in her own words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent

_Day 1:_

My sister is dead. The fall we both took killed her. It wasn’t right away. When I first opened my eyes she was lying there, barely breathing. I crawled over to Beth and watched the color drain from her face. No matter how many times I begged her breathing just became shallower and shallower until Beth wasn’t breathing any longer.

My leg is broken so I can’t try to get out. I'm all alone, stuck here with Beth's body. Someone will come soon. They have to.

I looked around for something maybe I could use but the pain in my leg meant I couldn’t go too far. There wasn’t much I could find that was of use except with some ratty old papers and a pen. I know they’ll find me long before I fill these papers but I need something-- anything to take my mind off the fact that my lifeless sister lay inches from me.

_Day 2:_

The pain and exhaustion finally made me sleep. I woke up and thought it was all a dream. Beth and I didn’t fall. Beth wasn’t dead. That stupid prank never happened and Mike… Mike liked me. Really liked me and not for some joke.

I cried for a long time once I finally realized it wasn’t a dream. My leg hurts so much but I was able to move over to Beth. I slipped my hand into hers. It was frozen and stiff. The cold quickly seeped into my skin but I didn’t let go.

I needed that lifeline right now.

_Day 3:_

No one has come yet for us yet. I’ve watched the sun rise and set for probably three days now. Three days down here alone with no food. I found water earlier today-- there’s some body of water nearby. The water is murky but I don’t care about how it looks. I am so thirsty. My body needs it so I can’t be worried about the water.

By now people know we are missing. Mom, dad, and Josh have to be so worried. I wish I could let them know I’m still here, waiting. They’ll find us soon.

_Day 4:_

I haven’t so much as heard any voices, dogs, or even lights. The woods are gigantic. There is a lot of room to cover but it’s hard to keep up hope that someone will find us. I’m so cold and hungry. The cold bites through my skin. I can practically feel it in my bones. Sometimes my hands get so cold it’s hard to write. I push through it and stuff my hands in the pockets afterwards. If I don’t get my thoughts out my mind becomes a jumbled mess.

What I can’t or don’t want to write down I say to Beth. She always listened and never judged me. My sister continues to do this for me… even if she can’t talk back.

_Day 5:_

All I can think about is food. I looked around but didn’t find anything that I could eat. I've never been so HUNGRY. It feels like my stomach is twisting around inside. Now I know what true hunger feels like. The pain is so bad I couldn’t do anything but curl up on the ground and cry.

I’m also still so cold and couldn’t take it anymore so I took Beth's sweater. Much warmer now. She's still looking out for me. I don’t think she’d mind if I took her sweater. Beth would want me to have it if she couldn’t use it.

_Day 6:_

My throat is raw from all the screaming I did. Six days down here made me desperate and just start screaming for help. No one heard me. No one came. It’s still just me and Beth… stuck down here with hope fading every day.

I keep telling myself that the forest is big. The mountain is big and there is a lot of ground to cover. The expectation that they’ll find me quickly isn’t realistic. I just want to get out of here! It’s so dark, cold, and lonely. Nothing but my thoughts to keep my company until I finally succumb to sleep.

_Day 7:_

Late at night you can hear these weird sounds coming through the mines. It’s like this weird screeching sound. Sometimes it scares me so much I can’t sleep but other times I can sleep right through it. Exhaustion is funny like that. It can make you sleep through the most terrible things.

I wonder if everyone thinks we’re dead now. It’s been a week. People would start assuming Beth and I are dead. Beth is but I’m still here. Trying to live for my sister’s sake. She would want me to keep fighting and hoping someone will find me… us.

_Day 8:_

Today is warmer than most days… as warm as it can get down here. I can see the sun and imagine it on my face.

Hopefully soon I can actually feel it then just imagine it.

_Day 9:_

The hunger got to me today. I looked all over for something to eat. Couldn’t find anything. There is nothing to eat down here. Nothing. I’m starting to wonder if I’ll just starve to death. If I stopped drinking water it wouldn’t take me long to die. Three days, right?

I almost want to but then I look over at Beth. She’d keep fighting so I have to keep fighting too.

_Day 10:_

I buried Beth today.

Tomorrow I’ll make a gravemarker for her. She doesn’t deserved and unmarked grave.

_Day 11:_

It reads Beth along with our shared birthday and the date that the fall should’ve killed both of us.

Why am I still here? I wish I wasn’t. Everything hurts and I feel myself wasting away every day. I don’t know much longer I can hold on… even for Beth.

_Day 12:_

I heard a voice! It was muffled by I know I heard something from up above where we fell. I shouted in hopes they heard me but no one came. I’m not giving up though. If someone came by today then they’ll certainly come back around and check this area. It’s only a matter of time now before someone finds me down here.

_Day 13:_

The voices didn’t come back around today. They still must be searching nearby so they’ll be back. They have to be.

_Day 14:_

I don’t understand. I know I heard them but since that day I haven’t heard anything. Guess they decided we weren’t here. But I am.

Why didn’t they look more?

_Day 15:_

I’m going to die down here.

_Day 16:_

The reflection looking back at me from the water looks like someone I don't recognize. My cheeks are sunken in, eyes protruding from the sockets. I wonder if Beth would even recognize me when I can't see myself in my own reflection.

I’m not going to look anymore.

_Day 17:_

I miss josh.  
I miss mom.  
I miss dad.  
I miss sam.  
I miss beth.  
I miss the sky.  
I miss food.  
I miss living.

_Day 18:_

Beth’s memory has kept me alive so far but I don’t know how much longer I can do this, Beth. Hunger is all I can think about it. The cold and my leg have become distant thoughts. Hunger is always at the forefront of my mind.

_Day 19:_

Ate something. Not sure what it was. It didn't quell the hunger but I was desperate.

_Day 20:_

It’s their fault I ran out.

I hate all of them. They made me lose beth. Her blood is on there hands.

_Day 21:_

Three weeks. Still alive but I wish I could join beth.

_Day 22:_

I've forgotten what food tastes like... What it looks like... How it smells.

I should just end it so I can escape the hunger but I can’t bring myself to do it… even if death would be so much easier.

_Day 23:_

I'm still fighting Beth. Guess i'm more stubborn then either of us thought I was.

_Day 24:_

Beth you always said you would love me no matter what. I hope you meant it.

_Day 25:_

These thoughts keep popping up in my head the past two days. I am trying to ignore it but it's so hard.

_Day 26:_

The voice in the back of my head keeps taunting me… saying if I don’t do it I will surely die. All these weeks fighting would be for nothing but how could I do such a thing.

_Day 27:_

I won’t do it. I won’t!

_Day 28:_

If I did it would you really forgive me Beth?

_Day 29:_

So hungry.

I can’t do this anymore but I don't want to die. Think I may do it. Forgive me Beth.

_Day 30:_

I'm sorry Beth. I had no choice. I'm DYING. It's the only way I can survive anymore. If anyone finds this I'm sorry. I had to dig her up. I had no choice. Forgive me Beth. I’m sorry but I’m so hungry.

_Day 31:_

I ate my sister. The disgust is there but fading. All I can think about is how good it feels not to be hungry.

_Day 32:_

Something is wrong. I can feel it. My body feels strange. Wrong.

_Day 33:_

My hands feel unclean My nails fell out PUSHED OUT I am aching but no more COLD NO PAIN I am getting stronger!!

_Day 34:_

Stronger now. So much stronger.


End file.
